<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Centuries by FlamingRedBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401534">Centuries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird'>FlamingRedBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stickmin Shuffle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Song fic, Stickmin Space Resort | SSR (Henry Stickmin), more of a character study really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a thief, first and foremost. And never one that should have been trusted. He was a wildcard, an unreliable variable in any equation. People had tried to leash him or tame him before, caging him and trying to clip his wings. But every time they had failed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stickmin Shuffle [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Centuries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second song fic for the collection, this one is just more of a character study for the SSR ending. That one made me laugh and it's one of my favorite endings, it's just so bizarre and out there in a way that has pure Henry energy. Also it made me think of the Intruder on a Scooter ending in Stealing The Diamond, so that's what I went with.<br/>If you see Henry on a scooter, you're gonna lose something valuable.</p>
<p>Song is Centuries by Fall Out Boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was a thief, first and foremost. And never one that should have been trusted. He was a wildcard, an unreliable variable in any equation. People had tried to leash him or tame him before, caging him and trying to clip his wings. But every time they had failed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A simple prison couldn’t hold him, and he’d bust himself out again and again in the most badass ways he could possibly come up with. The police feared him, rumors were spread about his badass bust out, how he had dodged every single bullet shot at him and even threw one back at the guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the diamond he went in without any kind of plan, just brought a scooter along and hoped for the best. He had taken out several security guards, several police officers and even some SWAT officers. And had tossed himself off the edge of the bridge with only the cold water below to break his fall. Luck had been on his side the entire time, and sure enough he saw himself on the news the next morning. They called him the “Intruder on a Scooter” and he laughed at it, oddly enough he felt like it suited him. The images on the broadcast weren’t that flattering though, his short black hair a complete mess with bits of drywall flaked in it from the several exhibits he had crashed through. Strangely, no cops had ever shown up at his address looking for the diamond. Guess he had really made a name for himself then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His betrayal of the military during their attempted raid on the Toppat clan should have been predicted. They hired a famous </span>
  <em>
    <span>thief</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was known for never listening to law enforcement and who could honestly care less if his crimes were legally pardoned or not. He had originally been planning to go with them, or at least see if he could cause some kind of chaos between the clan and the government just for the entertainment, but when he caught sight of the extremely large Ruby sitting in the airship’s vault, he just couldn’t resist taking a souvenir for his trouble. Or well, more like a souvenir for the government’s trouble of tracking him down and kidnapping him. Watching the helicopter that had dropped him off on the airship just turn and leave him at the desert was a surprise, but hell he was sure the captain knew that locking him up wouldn’t do anything, and it was really </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault for trying to get a wildcard to work for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting captured by The Wall wasn’t really in his plans, but did confirm his suspicions. All of his little crime sprees and breakouts had earned him quite the reputation, and that was something he was actually quite proud of. Knowing that he seemed to almost have a legend about him was certainly worth almost dying by falling off the edge of a cliff in a massive truck. He had been presumed dead, and so he went with it. Almost becoming a ghost vagabond wandering from place to place. A few days after his escape he found himself in a shitty bar, watching some news program talk about the death of a world famous thief known for causing issues to police, governments, and even other criminals. He smiled under his snow gear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that was left was to pull off the most absurd thing imaginable. To miraculously come back from the dead, steal an entire rocket ship, and then turn it into the one thing people would never expect. He dusted off his trusty scooter and scribbled out a plan on a napkin. He’d just do what he did with the diamond, just drive straight in guns blazing and hope for the best. If he died, so be it, it’d be a great end to a legend such as himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drove down the road to the Toppat base in the jungle, letting the adrenaline take over and just running off of pure instinct. The whole break in only took a few minutes, but he had actually done it, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually stolen</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Toppat satellite and gotten it into space completely unharmed. He decided to sit down and talk with the few members that were on the rocket at launch and see if they’d be down with any of the plans he had come up with back at the bar. Luckily for him, they were all very keen on staying in space where they couldn’t be arrested and Henry insisted that working for him would be less of a job and just more of something fun to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And thus the Stickmin Space Resort was born, a ragtag team of Toppats that didn’t mind staying in space, and a living legend among criminals alike, doing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> no one would ever expect. He had gotten several messages from different governments trying to get him to land so they could make arrests, many attempted to bribe him with pardons or other rewards, and even other criminal groups attempted to get him and his team to join them just so they could have access to the space station. But Henry never liked to take sides, he was a pure blooded thief that refused to stick to the script and all he cared about was making himself known in the most out there ways.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>